


While She Sleeps

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [551]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Fallen Angels, Fate & Destiny, Gen, Missing Scene, Speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-06 04:44:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8735362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: She sleeps peacefully in his arms, unaware of the currents changing around her, around both of them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 29 November 2016  
> Word Count: 217  
> Prompt: soon  
> Summary: She sleeps peacefully in his arms, unaware of the currents changing around her, around both of them.  
> Spoilers: Missing scene, set nebulously prior to the events of episode 01x05 "Seven Curses." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I actually found this to be a fascinating piece to write. I wasn't sure what I was expecting, but I'm terribly happy that I trusted the muses to write it.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

She sleeps peacefully in his arms, unaware of the currents changing around her, around both of them. I have no idea what will befall Veronica Selvaggio, only that something will change her irrevocably in the near future. Even one such as myself cannot have all of the details of what will come. That power is only within the purview of God and Lucifer. I have come to accept it as truth over the millennia that I've lived.

She shifts, moving closer to her lover in her slumber. Does she perhaps sense my presence as I watch over the two of them? Doubtful, as she's never had that sort of sensitivity before, but Power has been known to change the game plan at the last minute before.

Her sister, had she lived and not been subsumed by Vassago, could have been a competent seer, much like Margot Lyons. But that avenue was not meant to be explored, much to the grief of those who loved her.

But the changes coming for Veronica? I wish I could know them. Not to warn the girl or those she holds dear. I have learned my lesson from such folly in the past. No, I only wish to know so that I can be there to witness what will come to pass.


End file.
